Miroir miroir, qui est la plus belle ?
by Hudgi Ny
Summary: Après une mission qui s'était pourtant bien déroulé, Sting a comme un malaise. Le lendemain, autant dire qu'il se déclare malade à vie. Il ne pourra plus jamais sortir de chez lui et avec cause ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Et le tournoi qui arrive bientôt... merde ! Rogue, à l'aide !
1. Au clair de lune

Bienvenue à tous et à toute dans cette nouvelle fanfiction de StingxRogue !  
C'est disons... une idée qui a germé cet été et auquel j'ai donné des heures de travail (surtout en plein milieu de la nuit, entre deux insomnies...)  
Voilà pour le premier chapitre qui vous introduit l'histoire. Désolé s'il y a incohérences et surtout, ayez du plaisir à lire !  
Notez que ce chapitre sera plus court que les autres mais en général, si ça ne change pas, ils seront tous tout de même plus court que ceux d'_Envenimement.  
_Parlant de ça, si je suis longue à faire mes chapitres, c'est que je travail encore un peu sur _Envenimement. _Surtout si notre très cher Hiro décide de faire revenir Cobra encore... alors l'histoire aura peut-être une suite complète. On va l'espérer, au nom de tout les fans de KinanaxCobra !  
Soyez patient les amis !  
_  
_Merci à Baella pour son soutien entre autre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Au clair de lune_

Il s'effondra sur sa chaise comme un martyr, une vraie comédie. Arborant un air malade, il passa doucement ses doigts su ses abdominaux biens gravés. Puis, comme si c'était possible, il se calla encore plus contre la chaise qui couina atrocement.

- Sting, assied-toi comme il le faut sur ta chaise s'il-te-plaît, tu vas la casser.

-Fiche-moi la paix, gronda ce dernier à l'instar de son partenaire.

Le même partenaire qui se retourna et qui examina la table méthodiquement, dévisageant avec soin l'assiette presque vide de son presque frère. Voyant l'incompréhension de ce dernier (soit un très léger plissement de son œil droit tout particulièrement), il s'empressa de grogner, de s'asseoir plus convenablement puis d'ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre.

- J'ai pas faim, trop mal au ventre.

Rogue soupira. Encore cette histoire de mal de ventre chelou ? Il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre depuis leurs missions contre une guilde noire. Mission pas très compliquée, rien d'extravagant même comparé à certaines. La guilde avait été facile à démanteler et personne n'avait été blessé. Le blond devait encore profité de la mission pour s'inventer une maladie grave, question de sauter le meeting important qu'ils avaient le lendemain. Cela dit, le brun se détourna de son ami pour continuer à faire la vaisselle.

- Si tu as fini de manger, jette au moins tes restes dans la poubelle, ce serait gentil.

Seul un «Ouais ouais…» ne lui répondit. C'était déjà ça de gagner. Puis comme il fallait s'y attendre, Sting se leva sans débarrasser son assiette et se dirigea droit vers la salle de bain. Bon, à quoi il aurait droit aujourd'hui ? Des fausses régurgitions ? Des cris de souffrances exagérées ? Il allait bien voir. Curieusement, seul son nom suivit de plusieurs mots plus ou moins appropriés en sortit. Son coéquipier semblait sur les nerfs. Déposant son assiette propre dans le séchoir, il tourna légèrement la tête, question que sa voix soit porte du bon côté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu les as mis où tes trucs contre les maux de tête ?

Ah, c'était contre sa boîte d'aspirine qu'il en avait alors ! Bon allez, il n'avait rien à craindre de lui révélé où il cachait sa première boîte : elle était presque vide et à porté d'œil pour ceux qui savaient regarder et voir en même temps. Quant à sa deuxième (et que Dieu bénisse ces médicaments), il l'avait caché dans sa chambre, entre deux séries de sabres bien affutés, de quoi décourager les gens de trop s'en approcher. Son bruit préféré étant le silence et calculant vulgairement combien d'heure il en avait par jour, il n'y avait jamais assez de boîtes chez lui. Tiens d'ailleurs son troisième trésor contre le mal de tête était justement enfoui dans sa ceinture. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Enfin trop en avoir aurait aussi été potentiellement dangereux : Sting était capable du pire pour pouvoir éviter une réunion de Gemma. Il n'était pas à plaindre, bien au contraire. Tous avait envie de faire comme lui, mais seul lui se montrait assez brave (ou carrément stupide) pour encaisser tout ce qui venait avec. Cela dit, la fréquence avec laquelle il évitait ces meetings s'était apaisé. Il avait même été dit qu'il s'était pris une bouteille de vin en pleine poire. Cependant, aucune preuve pour appuyer les rumeurs puisqu'en même temps, il avait pris une mission en solo. Quand il était revenu, il était comme un sou neuf (vive le pouvoir de régénération accéléré des dragons slayers). Et puis, demander au maître quant à cet instant n'était pas une bonne idée. Pour résumé, les gens s'absentait rarement, Sting en exception puisque le chef avait fini par s'y habituer avant de finalement en avoir plein la tête.

Toujours était-il que le blond attendait toujours sa réponse. N'ayant guère envie de s'époumoner, l'homme au sabre rejoint son compagnon devant la pharmacie (soit le miroir ouvert) et lui donna dans les mains le fruit de sa recherche. Sting ne le remercia même pas et ouvrit le contenant. Détournant le regard et lui-même, le brun repartit remplir la tâche ménagère (même si c'était le tour de son ami parce qu'il avait beau essayer d'instaurer des règles, elles finissaient toutes pas être brisées). Il passa d'ailleurs à côté de Lector et de Frosh qui s'étaient installés sur le comptoir. S'ennuyant ferme, les exceeds venaient souvent se poser à côté de lui quand il faisait la vaisselle. Bien que les chats n'aiment pas l'eau, la plus petite seconde d'inattention pouvait souvent finir en un grand bordel, soit une guerre d'eau. Heureusement, aujourd'hui les matous semblait plutôt calme, Lector s'inquiétait un peu (Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher) et Frosh qui, trop naïve, faisait part des mêmes inquiétudes mais à voix hautes.

- Fro s'inquiète pour Sting…

- Tu le sais Frosh que Sting-kun est le meilleur ! Il va bien, il fait juste semblant d'être malade, comme d'habitude ! Tu l'oublies toujours !

- Fro le pense aussi !

Au moins la petite chatte venait de reprendre le moral. Le dragon slayer de lumière choisit d'ailleurs pile ce moment pour se traîner de nouveau à la cuisine. Mon Dieu, il avait encore l'air plus malade qu'avant ! Il battait des records ! Rogue se retint même de lui demander s'il ne faisait pas de fièvre. Le petit chenapan avait déjà mentit là-dessus aussi, se mettant une bouillotte chaude quelques secondes pendant que l'autre ne regardait pas. Bon bon. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas y faire grand-chose si le blond se rentrait dans le crâne de ne pas se pointer au rendez-vous du lendemain. Tout de même. Et comme à chaque fois, il lui conseilla de venir même malade. Son confrère secoua la tête doucement, grimaçant sur le coup. Quelques pas vers l'entrée de l'appartement plus tard et il annonçait quelque chose d'une voix fatiguée.

- Je rentre… Lector tu ferais mieux de rester ici, chez Rogue. C'est peut-être mieux pour ce soir.

- Mais Sting-kun… !

Le petit exceed essaya de répliquer et de suivre son maître mais la main humide du dragon slayer des ténèbres se posa sur sa tête avant qu'il ne prenne son envol. Si Rogue le disait, c'est qu'il valait vraiment mieux l'écouter. L'instinct du brun était clair : son compagnon voulait être seul et il valait mieux le laisser seul. Quelque chose allait se dérouler, peut-être rien de majeur, mais quelque chose quand même. Il plissa le nez la seconde après laquelle la porte se referma. Pour une des premières fois, il retenait son souffle, attendant que son ami ouvre de nouveau la porte et ne lui dise que tout cela n'était que comédie. Un dragon slayer tombe très rarement malade, mais quand il le fait, ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Sous sa main, Lector lâcha un miaulement plaintif. Lui non plus n'aimait pas la situation. Et cette odeur que Sting avait dégagée un bref moment… Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

Le retour à la maison n'avait pas été de tout repos. Lassement, il avait longé les murs, des fois étouffants des grognements alors que son ventre lui faisait encore des caprices. Et dire qu'en plus, il n'y avait même pas une petite demi-heure, il avait commencé un mal de crâne atroce. Du genre de ceux de Rogue parce que quand il le voulait, son ami pouvait ne pas être très commode, pas du tout même. Et là, bien franchement, plaisanter aurait été la dernière chose qu'il aurait fait…Ou une des dernières plutôt… Enfin, rigoler ce n'était pas si pire, surtout comparé à une immolation. Ouais… Donc, le dragon slayer longeait les murs, profitant des ombres de la nuit pour passer incognito. Chose rare chez lui. Bah quoi ? Il n'avait rien contre de la compagnie, surtout quand c'était de jolies filles. Dire que ces minettes s'accrochaient des fois à lui en barbouillant leurs jolis minois de larmes amer, le suppliant de rester, de ne pas les laisser seules. Il gardait quand même leurs numéros, des fois qu'il désirait de la compagnie facile. La plus difficile étant sans contester les déglinguées. Celles qui seraient prête à mettre le feu à votre appart pour se délecter de vos souffrances pour ensuite vous rejoindre dans la mort. Ça lui était arrivé une fois, une seule fois. Il avait tellement flippé que depuis, il choisissait ses nanas avec un peu plus d'attention. Avec beaucoup de chance et un peu d'argent passé sous table, il avait réussit à amadouer le journaliste pour faire tourner l'article à son avantage, celle dans laquelle il n'était qu'une pauvre victime. La pauvre fille avait ensuite été traitée pour schizophrénie et dédoublement de la personnalité. Difficile de tomber sur pire quoi…

Cela dit, Sting Eucliffe ne chercha étonnamment pas de compagnie cette nuit-là. Autant être malade seul et garder sa dignité. C'était peut-être quelque chose qu'il avait mangé ? La bouffe en canne que les dragons slayers trimballait en mission ne l'avait jamais réussit, mais à ce point. Dire qu'il avait cru en son estomac de fer… En grondant, la mâchoire serrée, le blond débarra la porte de l'appartement. Il dut tout de suite envahit par un profond sentiment de malaise. Rentrer chez lui sans Lector ne le réconfortait pas, mais l'idée que son ami ait à le supporter se retourner les trippes dans la cuvette lui plaisait encore moins. Il avait fait le bon choix. Sans entrain, et une fois rentrer chez lui, il se déshabilla en chemin jusqu'à son lit. Pas de Rogue pour s'en plaindre, pas de Lector pour passer de commentaires… Seul un mal de ventre terrible pour l'accompagner. Alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre, une faible lueur accrocha son regard. La lune ronde reflétait parfaitement dans son grand miroir de chambre. Il s'en approcha, gonflant le torse de fierté. Car quand on s'appelle Sting, on en déborde. D'un regard mielleux malgré son piètre état, il se contempla. Ce corps si parfait qu'il avait mit des années à travailler. Et puis, la nature avait fait sa part aussi. Il ricana doucement, s'arrachant lui-même une grimace de douleur. C'était noté : valait mieux ne pas rigoler seul alors que son ventre lui faisait des siennes. Reçu cinq sur cinq, Roger.  
De l'un de ses doigts, il redessina rapidement ses abdominaux. Il les aimait tant ! Tout comme ce qui venait avec, plus bas. Les gens le traitait de narcissique, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait le droit de s'aimer, ça n'allait tout de même pas le tuer. Du moins, il ne faisait pas de mal à personne. Pour se tuer, on pouvait encore en discuter si on se rappelait de la fin du mythe de Narcis… Bon d'accord, il faisait peut-être aussi du mal aux autres (toujours inspiré du compte) en étant d'une telle beauté mais ça, c'était la vie et il n'y pouvait rien ! Il en avait décidé ainsi.  
Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement alors qu'il observait une goutte de sueur lui rouler le long de la tempe. Pourtant, son corps frissonnait de partout, dire qu'il avait froid même ! Cela revenait du miracle, que très rarement Sting s'était plaint d'avoir froid. Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux, y récoltant de petites gouttes de sueur. Celles-ci plaquèrent d'ailleurs ses cheveux contre sa peau. Avoir été mieux, il aurait filé prendre une douche, une bonne douche chaude… Pour éclaircir ses idées… Pour soulager son corps… Pour ne pas défaillir comme il le faisait. Dire que l'homme devant lui s'écroulait au sol avec une respiration difficile… Non… Il devait se relever…se…relever…

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours hyper plaisir ! Et puis, ça me botte le cul pour continuer alors cliquez sur la barre juste en dessous et prenez un peu de temps pour me laisser un petit mot !  
Merci et au prochain chapitre !  
Notez aussi que ce chapitre a été entièrement écrit sur un ipod. Alors désolé si c'est pas super complet et que j'ai eu la flemme de la compléter. ^^'


	2. Tout en douceur

**Commentaires :**  
Oui je sais ! J'ai une semaine en retard ! Sauf que ça faisait près d'une semaine aussi que j'étais pas à la maison alors...  
Hey ! Arrêtez ! Juste pour vous, je post le bonus 3 d'Envenimement en plus ! J'ai travailler okay !? TTATT  
Enfin, voilà le chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

**Reviews :**

Réponse à Bymeha:  
_J'espère sincèrement que tu vas te prendre du bon temps, je vais essayer de pousser ça au sommet du ridicule._  
_Surtout, ne dis rien aux autres lecteur ! Ils ne le sauront pas avant le troisième chapitre ! Enfin, contente que tu me suives ( que dis-je, c'est un honneur !)_  
_Bonne lecture et amuse-toi bien surtout !_

Réponse à lookatmy:  
_Tu sauras ce qui lui arrive bientôt, promis !_  
_En espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre aussi, bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Tout en douceur_

Il avait mal à la joue… et à l'oreille aussi. Et puis tient, pour agencer le tout, son estomac se crispait. Encore? L'envie de vomir lui paressait plaisante mais jamais comme celle de continuer de dormir. Son esprit était embrouillé, autant dire qu'il avançait à tâtons dans une brume épaisse. Attendez, marcher? Aucune chance dans l'état qu'il était, même ramper lui semblait impossible. Beaucoup trop d'efforts à fournir. Et puis ce soleil qui lui dardait dans la figure… Il était quelle heure? Certainement trop tôt, son mal de tête le lui confirmait. Mon dieu! Tout son corps n'était que douleur infernale… Dire qu'un lendemain de veille bien arrosé semblait doux comparé à ça. Fronçant des sourcils et fermant encore plus fort ses yeux, il grogna :

-Lectooooor…

Rien ne lui parvint, pas un bâillement, pas un bruissement de couvertures, pas même un seul miaulement. Bah tient, depuis quand il dormait dur lui? Avec un effort qui lui sembla olympique, Sting s'accota sur ses avant-bras, se relevant à peine. Oh… c'était mouillé. Avec lassitude, le dragon slayer essuya la bave qui lui coulait jusqu'au menton et se débarrassa du filet qui le liait au sol. Étape une : franchise! Ensuite il se débattit avec ses pupilles avant d'abandonner, optant ainsi pour les laisser fermer pour l'instant. Bon bon… son cerveau daigna de commencer à rouler doucement. La surface sur laquelle il était lui semblait bien dure. Pas son lit. Il était tombé de celui-ci pendant la nuit et ce, sans se réveiller? Pfff, impossible. Lui qui dormait mal avait l'habitude de ressentir un vertige avant de glisser de son lit et de s'étaler parterre. S'étaler en fait? Encore drôle. Sting était devenu un as pour retomber sur le plancher de la manière la plus douce possible, quitte à se rattraper à la dernière minute. Rogue avait pris l'habitude de simplement le pousser en bas du lit plutôt que de se battre à revenir le réveiller à toutes les 5 minutes. Puis le blond avait gentiment appris à dormir quand même, surface dure ou non. Cela dit, il avait toujours gardé ses réflexes, on sait jamais quand ça pouvait lui servir. La plupart du temps quand il se rattrapait, il y gagnait une belle bosse sur la tête : Il se cassait la figure sur son petit bureau de chambre et puis, comme il était bien où il était, Sting ne l'avait jamais déplacé.

Donc oui… il était sur le plancher et Lector ne lui répondait pas… louche. Au moins, son mal de ventre disparaissait...Ah si! Lector était resté chez Rogue pour la soirée! Il avait été malade hier soir. Le blond se demanda aussitôt s'il avait salopé son plancher parce qu'il ne se souvenait nullement de s'être lever pour aller gerber. À voir son état, il avait, en fait, du faire la navette non-stop tout la nuit. Un troupeau de vaches lui avait passé dessus et il savait de quoi il parlait. Sans dire qu'il avait déjà tenté le coup –son petit jeu de toréador improvisé, celui de l'an dernier, lui avait quand même coupé l'envie d'essayer un jour pour comparer-, juste que, comme mentionné plus haut, les lendemains de veille, ça le connaissait. Alcool et sexe sans relâche toute une nuit… Il avait donné et ne réessaierait pas si tôt. À quelques exceptions près…

Frottant ses paupières encore lourdes de sommeil, il réussit finalement à ouvrir un œil. Ouh! Un plancher tout neuf ! Bon okay, pas nécessairement. Son regard s'arrêta plutôt sur un caleçon, celui qui traînait juste devant son nez. Eh bah salut. Tout un réveil chaleureux et rien comme des sous-vêtements pour bien débuter sa journée! Alors ouais, grognant et bavant à la limite, le dragon slayer de la lumière eut tout juste la force de se jeter dans son lit après s'être assuré que son plancher était sain et sauf – et il l'était. Les fesses toujours sur le plancher, le torse et la tête dans son havre de paix et de sommeil, il se permit de rêvasser et de somnoler. Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il dormit comme ça, mais quand il ouvrit ses yeux à nouveaux, il se sentit beaucoup mieux. Plus reposé. Bon, on n'était jamais assez reposé pour une réunion du maître et dans son état, c'était encore pire. Quand on y pensait, il avait cette fois un vrai alibi et des témoins. Bien, il allait pouvoir passer une journée bien relax et puis quand Rogue rentrerait, il se retiendrait de se plaindre de son absence et conscient de ce détail, Sting lui demanderait sur un ton pour le moins baveux comment aurait été sa journée. À son habitude, le noir resterait de marbre mais le resserrement très léger de sa main droite –celle avec laquelle il dégaine son Katana- lui prouverait qu'il l'avait emmerdé juste comme il aimait le faire et qu'un peu moins poli et un peu plus extraverti, son ami l'aurait envoyé boulé sans manière.  
D'un nouveau grognement de sa part, Sting se remis sur ses pieds non sans grimacer puis il _le_ sentit. Quelque chose clochait, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant comme un idiot. Mais maintenant réveillé, il s'en rendait compte. Un simple coup d'œil à son miroir lui glaça le sang puis, sans faire preuve d'une quelconque retenue, il se mit à crier.

* * *

- Y'a pas à dire, il en a eu de la veine de tomber malade pile à ce moment, soupira un certain brun.

-Sting-kun est le meilleur, il choisit toujours bien ses caprices!, dit Lector en hochant de la tête frénétiquement.

Puis il y eut un silence, le genre de silence que Fro aurait comblé avec son «Fro le pense aussi!». À la place, les deux membres de Sabertooth soupirèrent en chœur en se remémorant l'horrible réunion qui s'était beaucoup plus étalé que prévu. Il semblait à Rogue que celle-ci avait été d'ailleurs plus pénible que d'habitude. Premièrement, et il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais les réunions sans Sting était beaucoup moins vivable qu'inversement. Parce qu'il sentait qu'il n'était pas seul, parce que quand cela devenait trop intense, il était toujours là pour faire le pitre discrétos sans se faire choper par le maître. Parce que quand son nom sortait de l'horrible bouche de Gemma et que sans le laisser paraître, il se mettait à stresser un max, il avait toujours le soutient de son ami et une voix pour sa défense. Tout cela était bien sûr inversement vrai, juste que Rogue ne manquait jamais une réunion comparé à l'autre. Deuxièmement : Le maître s'était levé de mauvais poil ce matin et ils avaient eu droit à toute une querelle entre fille et père pendant près de une heure sans arrêt_. _ Et pendant qu'il se tapait tout ce calvaire, le blond faisait quoi? La plupart du temps, il le retrouvait au lit avec une nana et c'était d'ailleurs en grande partie pour ça que Rogue ne se flanquait jamais de Frosh quand il visitait Sting. Autant la garder innocente le plus longtemps possible et ça, au moins le blond le comprenait. Même si Lector était au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans le lit ou carrément juste dans la chambre de son maître et ce, dans les moindres détails, il ne racontait rien à Frosh et c'était mieux ainsi. Dorénavant, le monde se portait mieux.  
Lector accéléra légèrement, tirant le dragon de l'ombre de sa rêverie. Ah, on voyait l'appartement de Sting d'ici et ses fenêtres et rideaux étaient fermés. De partout. Tient, il aurait au moins pu laisser les rideaux de la cuisine ou du salon ouverts, lui qui adorait les rayons du soleil –pour la plupart du temps. Le dragon slayer fronça des sourcils et se surpris à même accélérer le pas. Il s'inquiétait et Lector aussi. Si seulement ils étaient en mesure de savoir comment leur compagnon filait… Rien que ça leurs retrousserait les manches.

-N'oublies pas : on entre et on sort. Si Sting est vraiment malade, il va vouloir qu'on le laisse tranquille.

-Je prends de mes choses vite fait et on s'en va, reçu cinq sur cinq.

Son instinct lui dictait de se méfier. Pour une des rares fois, Rogue prenait le petit jeu de maladie du blond au sérieux et il espérait que ce n'était pas en vain. Sans le vouloir, il s'était fait un sang d'encre incroyable à son sujet toute la nuit, le privant de ses déjà maigres heures de sommeil. Quelque chose le dérangeait, ses instincts de dragon et son lacrima se plaignaient. Mais de quoi? Son jumeau n'était pas en danger de mort -pas de ce qu'il savait- mais pourtant, tout son être se mit à vibrer d'une manière étrange, c'était d'une certaine manière différent de d'habitude. Rogue arriva- en ce qu'il crut une éternité- devant la porte de son compagnon. Il cogna prestement pour signaler sa présence puis, il sortit ses clés le plus doucement possible vu son stresse augmentait. Dire qu'il s'en faisait très certainement pour rien. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais dans un signe d'empressement et d'impatience flagrant. Son corps lui hurlait d'ouvrir cette fichu porte. Alors que le dragon slayer cherchait la bonne clé, il perçu le son de quelque chose tomber par terre et des pas affolés. Il était debout ou c'était une de ses minettes? La deuxième option lui sembla juste et, gardant le focus sur cette idée, il retrouva une partie de son calme. Juste assez pour déverrouiller la porte et entrer calmement.  
Mettant un pied dans l'entrée, il renifla l'air. Rien de mal à signaler, pas de sang ni d'autre effluves qui aurait pu provenir de la chambre du blond. Une bonne chose. Alors que Lector s'engouffrait dans l'appartement, il renifla une seconde fois, juste pour être bien sûr et son sang se glaça. Il y avait dans l'air de la peur et de l'angoisse. L'air vibrait comme de manière malsaine dans la salle de bain. Cela ne plut pas à Rogue qui éleva la voix, se risquant.

-Je suis là, je passais deux minutes avec Lector pour voir ton état.

Rien ne lui répondit. D'un bref signe de tête, il demanda à Lector si le dragon slayer de la lumière se trouvait dans sa chambre. Le matou lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaule avant de pouvoir regarder. Réponse négative. Le dragon noir se faufila alors dans la petite cuisine et aperçu la cause du vacarme de tout à l'heure. Il y avait parterre une fourchette sale et sur le comptoir, un petit plat de spaghetti tout juste réchauffé. Avec précaution, il prit l'ustensile sale et le déposa à côté du repas entamé. Sting s'était dépêché de filer alors qu'il savait que quelqu'un arrivait? Quoi de plus louche. Un bref coup d'œil lui confirma que son ami n'était pas au salon. Plus qu'une option : la salle de bain. Celle que réclamait justement le petit chat rouge en tapant doucement contre la porte. Il n'y eu aucune réponse. Suspicieux, Rogue fit signe qu'il s'en chargeait. Il toqua 3 petits coups.

-Sting? T'es là?

Aucune réponse. Avec empressement, il toqua 3 autres coups plus forts.

-Je sais que tu es là, on ne te dérangera pas longtemps, on venait juste rassembler quelques affaires à Lector...

Il y eut un bruit provenant de l'intérieur puis une petite voix. Il aurait presque juré que ce n'était pas celle du blond.

-Reviens plus tard! Je suis… occupé.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer sa voix ainsi? S'il avait été malade, alors oui, une gorge noué il aurait pu comprendre mais là... Comment savait-il que son compagnon n'avait pas vomit? L'odeur. Ça ne sentait ni acide, ni le détergeant (au cas où il aurait dû nettoyer) et puis, si il n'y avait pas cinq minutes, il mangeait relax du spaghetti... Non, il ne lui faisait quand même pas une crise de boutons là? Ou d'apparence tout court. Le brun haïssait particulièrement quand il lui faisait un coup pareil. Prenant sa patience à deux mains, le dragon continua tout de même sur sa lancée.

- Ouvre allez, j'ai pas envie de me prendre avec toi tout de suite.

- Je peux pas Rogue, c'est horriiiiiiiiible!

La voix de Sting monta dans les aiguë et finit en couinant. Il paniquait. C'était peut-être grave. Il sonnait même presque comme ses nanas...

-Quand tu dis ça, c'est jamais aussi pire que tu ne le penses.

-Peut-être, mais là c'est différent!

Rogue soupira lourdement. Il allait devoir persuader Sting d'ouvrir cette foutue porte et ça pouvait durer. Et ce fut donc au bout de 10 bonnes minutes de négociation que la porte s'ouvrit timidement, laissant passer un visage fin et inquiet. Au début, le dragon noir ne fronça que des sourcils, ce ne fut que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit complètement que le blond eut droit à la plus belle expression de surprise et d'incompréhension de toute la vie de Rogue sans exceptions.

* * *

C'est tout ce que je vous offre malheureusement pour ce chapitre ! Je fais durer le punch un chapitre de plus ! Mouahaha !  
En espérant que ça vous aies plus, surtout n'oublier pas de me laisser un petit mot en écrivant dans la case juste en dessous !  
Merci de votre support et on se revoit au prochain chapitre !


	3. C'est radical

**Commentaires :**  
Est-ce qu'on peut faire un marché avant de mourir ? Oui ? Je posterais peut-être plus au deux semaines... C'est super difficile d'écrire avec tout ce qui se passe dans ma petite vie. Sans rancune ? Cool !

**Reviews :**

Réponse à Shini Jez:  
_Déjà ? Putain je suis soulagée que tu aimes ! J'ai pas l'habitude de faire des chapitres plus court que la moyenne alors ça me stressait un peu tu vois... Et on parle pas du OOC, j'ai trop la trouille ! Encore que Sting, les conneries ça passe sur son dos que je surveille Rogue comme un rescapé de prison ! Pauvre chou !_  
_Un gros merci à toi, tu me flattes ! J'essaie de glisser un peu d'humour parce que c'est ce qu'on aime avec Sting mais de l'émotion pour faire naître ce couple improbable. Je suis très heureuse que ça marche !_  
_Bonne lecture très chère !_

Réponse à lookatmy:  
_De rien ! J'adore répondre à mes lecteurs !_  
_Bon, je sais pas trop si j'ai galérer mais je voyait mal Sting se réveiller et tout de suite piger. Ce mec c'est un blaireau doublé d'un incapable du coup... tu vois ! Désolé si ça t'as déplu ! Ah non ! T'a déjà tout piger ? Merde mon suspense ! Dommage..._  
_Merci, comme j'ai répondu juste en haut je me relis 3 fois pour pas galérer avec ce beau ténébreux. _  
_Encore un gros merci pour la review, ça fait toujours très plaisir ! Je prend très bien les critiques alors hésite pas !_  
_Bonne lecture !_

Réponse à Bymeha:  
_Ce que je trouve très drôle c'est que c'est plus Sting qui connait Rogue du bout des doigts. J'essaie de mettre l'emphase dessus plus qu'inversement, du coup je suis trop surprise que tu me passes ce commentaire là !Sinon je suis très heureuse de te faire rire, ça fait super plaisir à lire !_  
_Vivement me casser le cul pour tout reproduire le plus proprement possible ! Ça a l'air de marcher !_  
_Gros merci ma chérie et bonne lecture surtout ! Désolé de t'avoir laissé sur ta faaiiimmm !_

Réponse à Baella:  
_Salut ma belle fiancée d'amour ! *sors *_  
_Je suis contente que tu review, je suis aussi très surprise tient ! Je m'y attendait pas du tout puisque c'est toi qui corrige !_  
_Je sais, c'est super marrant de lire les reviews quand on sait, nous !_  
_P.S. J'adore l'image aussi ! Vivement l'inspiration qui en ressort !_  
_Bonne lecture... même si tu l'as déjà lu... hum. Peu importe ! x)_

_C'est radical_

-Je t'interdis de rire!

Oh mais il n'en avait pas du tout envie! La mâchoire presque décroché (parce que quand on s'appelle Rogue Cheney, c'est difficile d'avoir ce genre d'expression) il le regardait, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Est-ce que c'était juste lui? Oui, à l'odeur, il n'y avait aucun doute mais...ce corps! La fourrure lui faisait mieux qu'à l'habitude et sa boucle d'oreille rehaussait son côté féminin... parce que c'était bien ça, après tout, qu'il avait devant lui : une femme. Une femme merde ! Sa poitrine était d'ailleurs prisonnière de son shirt moulant, risquant de déborder ou d'exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Ses pantalons n'étaient guère mieux, pas ajustés pour un tel corps. Ils semblaient trop larges et laissait entrevoir des sous-vêtements pour homme qui ne lui allaient pas du tout. Il était à plaindre, franchement.

-Dit-moi... Tu n'as pas..., demanda le dragon noir d'un ample mouvement de mains, désignant la poitrine de son coéquipier.

-Si, justement! Ça fait un mal de chien! Et j'ai juste ça porté, j'ai rien d'autre de propre!

-Sting-kun! C-comment...?

-J'en sais rien, mais je vais tuer le type qui a osé me rendre comme ça! gronda sourdement le dragon blanc.

-Okay d'accord! On se calme et on réfléchit!

Les deux dragons slayer se regardèrent bizarrement puis Lector annonça tout bonnement qu'il allait faire du thé. C'était une bonne initiative : autant se calmer et réfléchir sagement. Les dragons jumeaux prirent donc place l'un en face de l'autre, un air sérieux peint sur le visage. Rogue se racla la gorge alors qu'un profond malaise s'installait. Ah et puis zut, autant régler ce problème tout de suite ! Sans un mot et sous le regard curieux de Sting, il défit méthodiquement sa cape avant d'enlever son chandail sous le regard maintenant horrifié de son compagnon.

-Ah non! Tu profites pas que je sois une nana! N'y pense même pas! balbutia-t-il carrément choqué.

Le brun entreprit alors de sagement déposer son chandail -plié même!- sur les genoux de la femme en face de lui.

-Vas te changer, mon chandail est plus ample que le tiens, tu auras plus de place pour... ton nouvel attirail.

Comment aurait pu-t-il formuler ça autrement? Il se sentait ridicule, mais jamais comme Sting. Lui qui regardait avec attention et un peu de surprise le morceau de vêtements sur ses genoux. Rogue venait de lui donner son chandail. Il devait dire quoi là? Avec les filles, il était très doué avec les mots -ce qui ne l'empêchait tout de même pas de se casser la gueule à quelques reprises- mais là, entre amis... _Amis_, quel mot intéressant. Son idole en avait tellement... et lui ? Bah, c'était interdit. Alors la gueule que ferait Gemma s'il savait pour Minerva ! Bon, filles et lit mis à part, il n'avait pas d'_amis_ à proprement dire. La seule raison pourquoi le maître les gardait ensemble et ne les punissait pas, c'était que un, ils faisaient la paire et de deux, ils faisaient partis des plus forts de la guilde toute entière, ceux qui avait fait monter la gloire de Sabertooth comme une flèche ! Cela dit, Gemma semblait parfois l'oublier. Peut-être parce qu'il mangeait trop de raisins ?

Donc, Rogue étant à la fois son seul pote et un être de glace et de givre -le Gray des tigres tient! Mais pas qu'il soit givré hein! Enfin des fois...- alors lui et les manières entre _amis_... c'est ainsi que le blond enleva calmement son petit gilet de fourrure devant son ami et quand il vint pour se dévêtir complètement au niveau du haut, le brun prit la parole aux premières parcelles de peau dénudées

-Tu pourrais au moins aller te changer ailleurs.

L'emmerdeur qu'il était venait soudainement de refaire surface. Alors Rogue ne voulait pas le voir presque à poil ? Nouveau, sachant qu'ils avaient déjà pris des bains ensemble. Très intéressant même. Monsieur n'aimait pas les corps des femmes ? Se retenant difficilement de sourire sournoisement, il ne répondit que d'un haussement d'épaule avant d'enlever son chandail, dévoilant ce qu'il y avait en dessous, sans pudeur aucune. Depuis quand en avait-il de toute manière ? Ce n'était pas parce que ses muscles chéris avaient disparu qu'il n'en était moins beau. Le regard de son ami se détourna rapidement. Il poussait plus loin ou il arrêtait là ? Bon, valait mieux mettre toute ses chances de son côté et arrêter. S'il décidait de se pousser, ce serait bien embêtant, surtout s'il racontait tout à tout le monde ! Juste à cette perspective, il blêmit. Pitié non! Pas sa réputation ! Le blond enfila illico le chandail plus ample du dragon slayer des ombres, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Beaucoup mieux ! Maudite poitrine !

-Alors, on sait que tu ne te sentais pas bien depuis déjà un certain bout de temps.

-Ouais.

-Tu avais mal au ventre c'est bien ça?

-Si.

-Ce doit être un sort, sûrement pas la bouffe qui...

-Roooogue?

Le brun soupira lourdement. Il haïssait être coupé de la sorte! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait bon sang ! ? Dire que c'était presque aussi comme s'il était le seul à réfléchir. Merde !

-Tu dis rien aux autres! Ça reste entre nous deux, compris? continua le dragon blanc sur sa lancée.

-T'inquiète... Donc je disais : à moins que ce ne soit une mauvaise blague de la guilde, ce doit être quelqu'un qui t'a jeté un mauvais sort.

-Mais qui aurait bien voulu me faire une chose pareille ! ?

Le brun ne répondit même pas, ça n'en valait juste pas la peine. Qui dit puissant dit connu. Qui dit connu dit : «Venez me faire suer ! Je suis quelqu'un et pas vous !» Et connaissant son presque jumeaux comme sa poche, il dégageait exactement cette aura, il n'y avait pas plus clair quoi. La popularité c'était peut-être chouette par moment, mais ça pouvait quand même avoir de sacré désavantages. Ils en avaient un juste sous le nez d'ailleurs et c'était, mine de rien, un sacré problème.

-Je propose d'attendre jusqu'à demain pour voir de quoi j'aurai l'air, lança le dragon blanc.

Le dragon noir hocha de la tête et débarrassa rapidement Lector qui arrivait avec le thé. Prenant une grande gorgée malgré la chaleur, il le savoura doucement. Rien de mieux après une grosse journée pas commode et des problèmes par-dessus la tête. Devant, Sting l'avait imité, trempant à peine ses lèvres dans le liquide bouillant. Il secoua finalement la tête avant de déposer la tasse et la soucoupe sur la petite table basse. C'était une des choses que Rogue ne comprenait pas : on savoure le thé brûlant, pas tiède ou froid comme le blond avait l'habitude de faire. Pour lui faire plaisir, ce même blond prenait de temps à autres de petites gorgées rapides mais cette fois-ci, il avait abandonné à la moitié de la manœuvre. Il y avait des jours plus propices que d'autres.

-Merci Lector. Tu as laissé infuser le reste ?

-Oui ! Comme d'habitude !

Brave chat. Sting grimaça juste à penser au thé trop infuser. Ce qu'il y avait dans sa tasse remplissait amplement ses attentes d'une tasse de thé. Dire que Rogue racontait qu'il n'y avait jamais de « pas assez infuser » qui tienne. Ce qu'il avait dans sa tasse devait goûter l'eau chaude pour ses papilles, il en aurait avalé une gorgée brûlante ! Sacré Rogue quand même. Bon, un nouveau silence devenait palpable. Les deux garçons se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire puis quand le brun fini son thé, il se leva sans un mot. Son compagnon le regarda faire. Sous le regard persistant de son ami, il finit par se retourner, laissant Sting le dévisager à sa guise. Quoi ?

-En tout cas, si tu sors comme ça, attend-toi à ce qu'une horde de fan en furie te saute dessus!

Le blond gloussa quand il vit l'expression non amusée de son compagnon. Ce qu'il aimait l'emmerder ! Et puis, comme réponse, le brun noua fortement sa cape et se cacha à l'intérieur. Il espérait que ça tiendrait le coup. Rogue n'aimait pas les contacts physiques du tout -non vraiment, il ne les supportait pas !- et il préférait se cacher sous plein de couches de vêtements superflus. Bon, c'était son choix de rester célibataire et d'ignorer la gente féminine. La porte claqua en même temps qu'une conclusion lui sautait à l'esprit : est-ce que Rogue allait le haïr pour ce qu'il était devenu ? D'un œil angoissé, le blond fixa la porte, voulant presque y voir au travers. Il voulait s'assurer que son ami allait bien, qu'il ne le détestait pas. C'était peut-être pour ça aussi qu'il était parti si vite ? Non, non, non... le brun n'aimait juste pas être chez les autres, c'était pour ça aussi que c'était lui qui se déplaçait la plupart du temps pour le voir. Le blond fronça des sourcils et appuya délicatement sur un de ses seins. Rogue n'aimait pas les femmes, mais il n'était pas une femme, n'est-ce pas ? Il était Sting, son meilleur ami au masculin. Le temps de le dire et tout redeviendrait normal... Rien ne pourrait les séparer. Et pourtant, il eut un pincement au cœur. Un tout petit, minuscule pincement, mais juste assez pour dire qu'il avait existé...

* * *

De grands coups le tirèrent de son sommeil. Hein, quoi ? Il était quelle heure déjà hein ? Plissant des yeux, le blond distingua son cadran qui lui indiquait les neuf heures du matin. Oh seigneur, lui qui ne voulait que dormir…! Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du blond alors qu'il laissait retomber sa tête sur son oreiller qui pendait à moitié dans le vide. Ce fut d'ailleurs grâce à lui –et à sa chute- que Sting se leva du lit comme un zombie presque à poil. Quatre autres coups dans sa petite porte d'entrée chérie lui tambourinèrent la tête de nouveau.

-J'arrive ! Du calme y'a pas le feu !

-C'est Rogue, ouvre.

Clignant des paupières rapidement, il retrouva un peu son entrain de d'habitude et se décida à traverser sa maison jusqu'au salon plus vite. Il déverrouilla la porte mais ne l'ouvrit pas. Le pire qu'il pouvait faire était bien de lui ouvrir avec trop d'enthousiasme et de se jeter dans ses bras. Déjà que Sting doutait légèrement des pensées de son ami… Autant rester indépendant et calme envers le noir. Celui même qui, après à peine un pas dans la pièce et après avoir fermé rapidement la porte derrière lui, lui colla une mission dans la figure. Autant préciser que le rapprochement ne se fit pas tout de suite. Le blond cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de finalement arracher le papier des mains de Rogue pour mieux lire. Alors, une mission de rang A, la tâche semblait simple. Ah oui, cette fameuse mission où il fallait aller débusquer un monstre dans un marais dégueulasse ! Personne ne voulait se mouiller à la prendre celle-là, même si le prix avait monté avec le temps. C'était urgent fallait dire. La bête inconnue bouffait tout et aux dernières nouvelles, elle avait même engloutit une moitié de maison alors que les proprios s'était poussé pour pas longtemps. Pas de mort, mais ça ne tardait à venir. Déjà, des bêtes disparues, le niveau du marais qui avait monté…  
Mais bon, pourquoi Rogue lui avait emmené ça hein ? ! Et c'était signé en plus ! Ah non, il ne voulait pas aller se perdre à l'autre bout de Fiore dans un putain de marais puant alors qu'il avait des problèmes plus urgent à régler ! Cela dit, il joua tout de même les innocents.

-Pourquoi tu m'amènes ça à neuf heures du matin ? Rogue, je dormais !

Le noir ne répondit pas tout de suite, fronçant des sourcils en l'observant et lui donnant un regard sévère. Quoi encore ! ? Son regard se baissa là où celui de Rogue accrochait. Oups, il avait encore oublié d'habiller cette paire là. Lui remettant la mission, agacé, il lui fit signe qu'il allait revêtir quelque chose. Ce ne fut pas très long d'ailleurs qu'il revenait avec un chandail qui ne lui faisait pas trop. Vive Orga et ses cadeaux ringards même pas de la bonne taille ! Il lui revaudrait ça un jour.

-Comme je l'avais anticipé, le sort ne s'est pas annulé.

-Belle déduction mon cher Watson, ironisa Sting.

-Il ne le fera donc pas avant un bout de temps, peut-être même jamais vu que ce genre de sort est plutôt costaud.

-Là, vous commencez à me faire peur Watson…

Le dragon noir claqua de la langue avec agacement, signe qu'il faisait mieux de s'abstenir de faire des conneries pour au moins deux petites minutes, au moins le temps de le laisser finir de parler. D'accord, si on ne pouvait plus rigoler… alors il allait l'emmerder ! Bah quoi ? Fallait pas le réveiller si tôt avec des mauvaises nouvelles. Déjà qu'il se trouvait bon de ne pas avoir péter un câble… Il se donnerait bien un oscar tient ! En or avec son nom graver en grosses lettres dessus : Sting Eucliffe. Pour avoir gardé patience un matin où son coéquipier lui amenait des mauvaises nouvelles. Ah ce serait merveilleux !

-Sting, tu m'écoutes si ?

-Hein ? Oh euh… répète vieux, j'étais occuper à recevoir un oscar, tu vois ?

Un grognement et un soupir plus lourd et plus gros que lui s'échappèrent des lèvres du dragon noir. Note à lui-même : son ami était encore pire –si, si, c'est faisable je vous l'assure !- le matin de bonne heure. En pleine nuit, c'était une calamité. Enfin, passons, il fallait bien que quelqu'un dans cette pièce se ressaisisse, et comme ce n'était pas le blond, c'était lui. Vivement l'habitude.

-Concentre-toi un peu. Je veux ta signature sur cette mission et je veux que tu places ça dans tes trucs.

Les sourcils du dragon blancs se froncèrent. Rapidement, il attrapa la feuille que Rogue lui tendait et il la lu en diagonale. Alors, «Cher grand frère…».

-Hein ! ? Mais t'as choper ça où ! ? Rogue j'ai peur, y'a une folle qui se prend pour ma sœur !

Rogue fit son possible pour ne pas s'emporter. Le seul oscar que le blond méritait d'avoir, c'était bien celui du plus lunatique –pour être gentil. Fermant les yeux et prenant une grande inspiration, il se calma. Ne pas frapper son partenaire… ne pas le frapper ! Lui qui s'était démerdé toute la nuit à trouver une solution et tout le matin dès l'aube pour le sortir de cette situation. Parce que même de loin, leurs lacrima vibraient en chœur. C'était une particularité de leurs espèces et c'était aussi de cette manière qu'il avait su dès le départ que rien n'avait changé. Bon, temps de tout réexpliquer. Il rechargea violemment sa patience qui était à bout de munitions.

-Cette lettre, j'ai payé quelqu'un pour l'écrire. Elle raconte en gros que ta sœur viendrait te rendre visite à l'improviste. Sting va donc délibérément se pousser pour ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes. Tu vas être parti avec la mission sans prévenir, me laissant seul avec Lector et ta sœur –étant en fait toi. D'ailleurs pour être bien sûr, tu peux même m'écrire une note toi-même disant que tu pars d'avance et que je dois te rejoindre après, puis un lettre où tu me lègues ta sœur. Bref, tu vas jouer le rôle de ta propre sœur.

-Mais c'est trop vache et cruel !

Un regard très lourd lui répondit, dire que Rogue releva même un sourcil. Genre : C'est pas ce que tu ferais de toute manière ? Le dragon slayer ouvrit la bouche mais le regard sombre de son partenaire la lui referma. Pas envie de se battre avec lui pour une connerie du genre. Faute de pouvoir parler, ses yeux se braquèrent sur le bout de papier qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts. Il lut la lettre et la relut attentivement avant de remarquer quelque chose.

-C'est pas signé.

-Normal, on doit te trouver un nouveau nom.

-Eh merde.

Sting laissa tomber ses bras de chaque côté de son corps tout en relevant des yeux, les roulants par le fait même. Il traina ensuite sa carcasse de femme dans le salon avant de se laisser tomber dans son divan. Avachi, il ne bougea plus. Un long silence plana alors que Rogue ne bougeait pas non plus d'un poil.

-Dire que tu me réveilles tôt comme ça pour ce genre de… de conneries ! Toute cette histoire c'est de la connerie ! Pourquoi il fallait que ça m'arrive à moi hein ? Pourquoi ?

Voilà qu'il se mettait à chialer et à pleurnicher comme un enfant. Le temps allait être long, très long même.

-Allez dis-toi que ça aurait pu être pire, j'aurais pu choisir à ta place.

Le dragon slayer de la lumière marmonna des trucs avant de relâcher un grand soupir, comme s'il portait toutes les misères du monde. Avec un effort, il se retourna finalement vers son ami, un air franchement emmerdé peint au visage.

-Allez on commence… t'as une proposition ?

* * *

Pas besoin de mettre des propositions les amis ! J'essaie de me sauver un chapitre d'avance donc c'est déjà décidé ! Mais merci de votre soutiens, j'y crois très fort ! Pour le fun de la chose, je vous laisse quand même poster des propositions si le coeur vous en dit !  
Alors merci d'avoir lu, on se retrouver au prochain chapitre et surtout, n'oubliez pas de posté une petite review en marquant quelques mots dans la case d'en bas ! Ne laissez pas la flemme l'emporter ! ( Ne faites pas comme moi !)  
Bisous et à dans deux semaines avec un nouveau projet ! :O


End file.
